<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jet-Lag by dontcare77ghj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194295">Jet-Lag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj'>dontcare77ghj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleep [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleep [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jet-Lag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony x reader x Pepper</p><p> </p><p>Busy is synonymous with your relationship. It was not uncommon for someone on the team or anyone else to comment the fact that the three of you look tired. The three of you always looked tired, though Pepper tried hardest to hide it, because the three of you were tired.</p><p>Pepper had stacks of papers to go through before she would allow herself to sleep, Tony had lists of inventions and upgrades to previously existing intentions he wanted to try before he would crash, and you yourself had lists of things you wanted to accomplish, whether they be paperwork or training, before you could factor in sleep. </p><p>You would think that with the endless things the three of you had to do you would rarely see each other. That was not the case. The three of you always ensured that you all made time for each other because you all wanted to keep this relationship. There was nothing the three of you wanted more than each other that meant you made time for each other.</p><p>Whether it simply be working in the same vicinity, no words need be shared as you all did the things you needed, or constantly texting or calling each other to talk about nonsense while you filled out paperwork, you made time.</p><p>There was a downside to busy. Busy could fill your days and your life but it also takes your time. It was no surprise that sometimes busy required you to leave the country. Separating the three of you and the small amount of free time you had for each other. </p><p>Busy could go fuck itself. Who was busy to take you out of the country and take away what little free time you had together? Busy could not separate you.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure you’re both fine?” Pepper asked down the line. “And not your versions of fine where you have organs falling out, I mean my version of fine.”</p><p>“Your version of fine isn’t much better than ours.” You pointed out, leaning your head against Tony’s shoulder. “You broke your arm and didn’t get a cast for a day.”</p><p>“I had a meeting.” She dismissed. “But seriously, are you okay?”</p><p>“We’re fine, Pep.” Tony assured her, pulling you close. “No organs falling out or anything.” He promised.</p><p>“Thank God.” Pepper sighed in relief.</p><p>“We’re not that reckless.” Tony said. “You don’t need to worry so much about us.”</p><p>“Worry is my default emotion when it comes to you two.” Pepper told him. “Well that or annoyance.”</p><p>“Are you sure you have to go to Paris?” You cut in before Tony started arguing. “I was looking forward to relaxing with you for a while.”</p><p>“I’m sorry hon, if there were anyone else who could go in my place I would let them, but I have to go.” Pepper said. “It’s only for a couple of days and then I’ll be back with you.” She promised. “Are you two going to be okay for a couple of days?”</p><p>“We’ll be fine.” Tony assured her. “You just get there safely and we’ll see you when you get back.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll see you by the end of the week.” She reminded you both. “I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.” You both chimed as the call ended.</p><p>“What are you doing?” You murmured as Tony began to rapidly type on his phone. </p><p>“It’s a surprise, you’ll find out soon.” He told you. “Go to sleep baby girl, I’ll wake you up when we get home.” He said, pulling you closer and kissing the top of your head. You let out a content hum and relaxed into his grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, where are we?” You questioned as you woke up. Waking up it was clear that you were not in the quinjet but you also weren’t back in your own bed.</p><p>“We’re on the private plane.” Tony said, clicking his tablet off and turning towards you. </p><p>“Why are we on the plane?” You further asked him, sitting your chair up. “How did we get on the plane without you waking me up?”</p><p>“We are going to see Pepper. I’ve completely cleared our schedule for the next week and we’re going to meet her there.” He told you, taking your hand in his. “I had no clue how deep a sleeper you are. You didn’t even stir once.”</p><p>“Probably didn’t help I got a hit to the head.” You shrugged, playing with his fingers.</p><p>“I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.” Tony said, looking you over in concern.</p><p>“Nope.” You said, popping the p. “I got whacked in the head about half way through. Clearly not that big a deal. How long till we land?”</p><p>“Pepper might be right about us not knowing what okay is.” Tony muttered. “We’ll be landing in about an hour. Don’t go back to sleep though.”</p><p>Two hours later the two of you were in Paris. Tony had called Peppers hotel to alert them to your arrival and as soon as you arrived they’d granted you access to her presidential suite.</p><p>You and Tony were relaxing on the suites large bed when you heard the door open. The two of you shared a smile as you heard Pepper enter. Even from the bedroom you could hear Pepper muttering angrily to herself.</p><p>It was a few more minutes before Pepper came into the bedroom and when she did, she had a bottle of wine in hand.</p><p>“Not a bad year, but personally I prefer the 2001 version.” Tony said suddenly causing Pepper to jump.</p><p>“Christ.” She cried as she jumped in surprise. “You’re always giving me a heart attack.” She smiled, pressing her free hand to her chest.</p><p>“It’s all his fault.” You smirked as the red head came over to the bed.</p><p>“To be fair, I’m not mad at this.” She murmured, sitting on the bed with you. “This is a nice surprise.”</p><p>“All my idea.” Tony boasted. “Thought you’d need some sights to see.”</p><p>“What a great idea.” Pepper smirked, crawling into the bed with you both.</p><p>Pepper didn’t have any meetings until the day after tomorrow, so you spent the rest of that night drinking, catching up and eventually curling into a tight pile and sleeping the jet-lag away.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I have to go?” Tony whined, flopping onto the bed.</p><p>“Because the P.R department says you have to go.” You told him with a smirk, sitting on the bed next to him.</p><p>“And when have they ever made any good decisions?” He continued to whine as Pepper packed his bags. </p><p>“All the time, considering how much work they have to do with the press for you.” Pepper said, causing you to laugh and Tony to splutter his offence.</p><p>“You two are mean.” Tony complained.</p><p>“And you’re a man child.” You retorted. “I don’t know why you’re complaining, you’ve got to go to Spain for a week, it’s not that big a deal.”</p><p>“Not that big a deal? I have to leave my girls for a week, and you’re say in it’s not that big a deal? For shame Y/N.”</p><p>“You really are a man child sometimes.” Pepper said to herself.</p><p>“Are you sure you can’t come with me?” Tony asked you both. “It could be fun.”</p><p>“The way you’re talking about it, that sounds like a lie to me.” You rolled your eyes.</p><p>“We talked about this. I have a meeting with the board and Y/N has a couple meetings with Fury and Natasha.” Pepper sighed. “It’s one week, hon.”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll go. But I’m not happy about it.” He said, sitting up. “Let me get packing.”</p><p>“Already finished.” Pepper said, zipping the suitcase up. “Been packing this whole time.” </p><p>“I still got what, three hours before I have to go?” Tony questioned.</p><p>“Technically you have less, you still need to board and go through security.” You commented, tilting your head to the side.</p><p>“Either way, I have at least two hours before I have to leave. What do you say we have do something to pass the time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pepper don’t even think about it.” You said, taking the phone out of her hands. </p><p>“I wasn’t doing anything.” Pepper said as she reached for her phone. “Can I have my phone back?”</p><p>“Nope. If I give it back to you, you’re either going to answer emails or call Tony to let him know we’re coming. It’s a surprise Pepper.” You told her, putting the phone in your bag.</p><p>Tony had been in Spain for three days. He’d taken every opportunity to call and text even just to say the most nonsensical things. But that wasn’t enough. It had been months since the three of you went to Paris for a week and since then you had not had a lot of time together.</p><p>You and Pepper had decided that a week in Spain was exactly what your relationship needed at the moment. The two of you had made quick work of rearranging meetings or postponing them completely in Peppers case before making arrangements to surprise Tony.</p><p>“I know but what if doesn’t want us there?” Pepper questioned. “What we just get in the way?”</p><p>“Pepper, the man was begging us to join him two days ago. The man called us during a meeting because he was bored. He wants us there, now get some sleep. You’re going to feel the jet lag when we land you get grouchy with no sleep.” You teased, pulling the red head close and pressing your lips to hers gently.</p><p>“I’m only going to sleep because I’m tired, not because you’re right on the grouchy thing.” Pepper muttered, resting her head on your shoulder.</p><p>Several hours later you were your way to Tony’s hotel. Night had already fallen when you’d landed but neither of you paid any mind to the fact. As you exited the Uber you were greeted by a member of the hotel staff who had been expecting the two of you.</p><p>“I wonder if he’ll be asleep?” Pepper questioned you as you took the key card.</p><p>“He probably only would have just fallen asleep.” You shrugged, entering the elevator. “It’s only three.”</p><p>The two of you finally made your way into Tony’s room. The room was mostly shrouded in darkness but you could see a light coming from the bedroom. You both shed your jackets and shoes before silently waking into the room.</p><p>The lights were out but the T.V. illuminated the room brightly. Tony was fast asleep on the bed, limbs sticking out every which way. As gently as you could, you and Pepper manoeuvred Tony’s limbs back onto the bed and then climbed in on either side of him.</p><p>“This is a nice surprise.” Tony mumbled, loosely wrapping his arms around you both.</p><p>“We thought so.” You smiled, kissing his cheek. </p><p>“Go back to sleep. We’ll still be here in the morning.” Pepper said, curling into his side.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a couple of weeks since the three of you spent a week in Spain. It had been a great holiday away from your busy lives but once it was over, the three of you had to go back to your lives.</p><p>With work beginning to pile up, you were already stressed. And to make matters worse, your mother called you to say your grandmother had fallen ill and wasn’t likely to get better. Seeing as both Tony and Pepper were busy with work, you’d made the decision that you would go home on your own.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want us to come?” Pepper questioned as you packed a suitcase.</p><p>“It’s fine Pep. I just need to take care of something and I’ll be back by the end of the week.” You promised her.</p><p>“Alright but you’ll call if you need anything right?” Tony asked, wrapping his arms around your waist. “And I mean anything?”</p><p>“Of course.” You smiled weakly.</p><p>Two days later you were back home in Australia. Part of you felt happy to be home, you had missed the heat and your family, but the rest of you couldn’t help but find yourself feeling worse than you did back in New York.</p><p>On top of the stress you were feeling from work, feeling guilty for lying to your partners, really feeling the jet lag, now you just felt incredibly numb as you watched your grandmothers strength fade. </p><p>It was the middle of the day when you finally shut down. You hadn’t moved from your bed in hours, you’d allowed yourself to submit to your to your anxieties and grief.</p><p>You were just beginning to drift off to sleep when you heard your door open. You didn’t turn at the noise as you continued to drift. </p><p>“I know you’re not asleep, baby girl.” You heard as the bed dipped behind you.</p><p>“Tony?” You mumbled, shifting slightly to see your partner.</p><p>“Your mom called, said she was worried about you. How come you didn’t tell us what was going on?” He asked you, wrapping his arms around you tightly.</p><p>“Didn’t want to bother you.” You mumbled, pressing your face into his chest, comforted by the glow of his arc reactor. “It’s not your problem.”</p><p>“Well you’re my problem, so that makes this my problem.” Tony said, running his fingers through your hair.</p><p>“Real romantic, Tony.” Pepper snorted, climbing in on your other side. “How are you doing, hon?”</p><p>“I’m tired.” You murmured as she pressed herself into your back.</p><p>“Jet lag will do that to you.” Tony commented, making you laugh slightly.</p><p>“Get some sleep. We’ll be here when you wake up.” Pepper said, trailing her fingers down your spine.</p><p>“I love you two. Thank you for being here.” You said, losing your eyes as you allowed yourself to fall asleep.</p><p>“We love you too.” Tony’s voice was the last thing you heard before you fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The three of you were never too busy for each other, you just had to make time. Even if that took you across the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>